You didn't see that coming?
by ManyChurros
Summary: Pietro has never thought before acting. That is how he got in this situation. That's how the Avengers ended up here. Mourning. Guilty. Pained.


**A/N: Okay so somehow this idea got into my head. It's basically people reacting to Pietro's death, and a little extra something added to the end.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers)**

* * *

There's a memory that goes through his head in these moments.

 _Me and Wanda are riding our bikes down the streets, with our mother walking right behind us. It was one of the few peaceful days he remembers, before the troubles began in Sovokia. They were racing. He was in the lead with Wanda close behind him. He pedaled harder, determined to stay in the lead. He didn't see Wanda slowing down and waiting with Mama for something. He hears his mother yelling._

" _Slow down! Pietro!"_

 _He looked to his left and saw a truck racing towards him. His feet were feet were still pedaling, though not as fast as before, even if his mind was telling them to stop. The truck kept coming closer. It was honking. Then he was pulled back. He was in his mother's arms. Wanda was crying next to him, on her knees; their bikes abandoned._

" _Pietro, I told you to be careful when riding your bike."_

 _He looked up to see the tears in her eyes. "Are you mad with me, Mama?"_

" _No, Pietro, I'm not mad at you. Just think and look before acting, okay?" He pulled him closer to her chest, and she pulled Wanda to hug both of them._

" _Okay, Mama, I will," he mumbled,_

It was lie. Pietro has never thought before acting. That's how he got in this situation.

He saw Clint shielding a little boy, and he just reacted. He ran. He put a car in front of the car, and felt pricks full of pain spreading across his chest.

That's when he began to think, thoughts racing.

They were saved that all that mattered. A little boy would continue to live with his family. Two children will not be fatherless and feel the pain he and Wanda felt. Wanda, his sister. She wouldn't forgive him for what he did, for the pain she will be feeling. She'll feel alone, but he knows the Avengers will be there for her. He knows that much.

"You didn't see that coming?" he asks one last time to Clint, before collapsing.

He will finally see his parents again. He can already hear his mother voice calling him.

* * *

Wanda felt it, she could feel his life fading away. It was like her heart was being pulled out of her chest and ripped apart into pieces, before being sewn together again with a piece missing. It was like her heart was searching for that missing part, only to come empty handed. She died and was forced to be reborn to go through life without that missing piece. It hurt so much; it was an unbearable pain. She screamed and fell to her knees, killing all the robots around her. A part of her was gone. He was died. And she was alone. Everyone was died. Mama. Papa. Pietro. No one was left. She cried and mourned the death of her beloved brother, her other half, her Pietro. It pained her to admit that he was gone. It was a nightmare, one that she could not wake up.

It was all his fault. It was that damn robot's fault, Ultron. She will make him pay. He will know her pain; he will suffer. She will find him, and she will rip his heart out, just like her's was. Then he will know what it is to die.

* * *

Clint covered the child, awaiting the bullets that never came. He pulled away from the child and looked over his shoulder. He saw a car covering them, and a stumbling Pietro with bullet holes covering his chest.

"You didn't see that coming?" he said weakly before collapsing, his limbs sprawling across the ground.

He's dead. He sacrificed his life to save him. They didn't even like each other, yet he saved him. He was wrong about the kid; he wasn't just a person with powers and good intentions, he was a true hero.

Clint felt a mixture of emotions. He was grateful for what Pietro did. He can continue life with his family and his plans to make an office for Laura. But he couldn't help feeling guilty. A life was over in exchange for his to continue. It wasn't right. Wanda lost her brother, her only family, yet he can go back home to a wife and kids.

Nathaniel.

He will be named after two amazing heroes, Clint will make sure of it. Nathaniel Pietro Barton has a nice ring to it, right?

* * *

Steve saw the body of Pietro lying on the ground. He was reminder that they aren't immortal, that they will die, and there is a cost to the good that they do. The Avengers could die. Any one of them could die. He had to ask himself, are we prepared for this?

Steve saw his body, and thought about the young teenagers who joined the war, not knowing what to expect and died. Pietro reminded him of them. He was a young man who signed up for something he wasn't ready for, despite his superspeed.

He was a good soldier. Steve decided he would look after Wanda for him. Pietro deserved that much. She will be alone during this time, and she will need someone. She will need the Avengers.

* * *

Nick Fury and Maria Hill stood over his body. There were tubes to help him breathe, an IV bag, and a beeping in the background. Hill asked, "What's going to happen to him?"

"Doctor Cho said that most of the bullets went right through. She took the rest out. They hit his lungs, though. His healing factor and the Cradle were able to help with that, but they didn't heal completely. Said that they will have to heal on their own, and that he could stay here to recover."

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

"No. Right now, they think his dead, might as well keep it that way until he fully recovers."

"I can't convince you, can I?"

"No, no you can't," Fury said with one of his few smiles.


End file.
